Pink Roses
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: At their wedding, Angela's friend Isabelle contemplates Tony and Angela and why pink roses are a perfect reflection of them.


Their wedding is just as she expected it to be - a perfect reflection of who they are. The house is beautiful, decorated with soft white tea lights strung along the banister in a braided vine of ivy and pink roses. Pink roses sit on various flat surfaces throughout the house. The arch that they stood under for the ceremony was beautiful decorated with long strings of ivy lazily dripping over the edge of the white lattice, pink roses and velvety white lillies braided into it.

The groom, dressed to perfection in a crisp black tuxedo with a white shirt and black bow tie, has a simple pink rose pinned to his lapel. His brown eyes are soft and warm, as usual, but today she can see the love and the laughter reflected in his eyes. The soft tea lights illuminating the room adding to the aura of warmth that surrounds him. He seemed perfectly relaxed, unlike his usual wound up self, with his arm draped protectively around his new wife. His shoulders are pulled back and his smile says everything. His rich black hair is neatly combed while still maintaining that slightly long, messy look about it. Not a hair is out of place and it's hard to imagine a more perfect image of a groom.

The bride seems to be his perfect match. She's dressed to the nines in a lovely white dress that just seems to reflect the simple sweetness of the day. Her soft blonde hair spilled over her shoulders in large golden spirals, half of it pinned back away from her face. The soft blonde spirals framing a lovely face with deep-set chocolate brown eyes, pink cheeks and lips, painted that perfect shade of pink. She's lovely and if anyone is a more perfect match to the groom, than Isabelle Ferguson had yet to see them.

She looked down at the embroidered white cloth napkins and smiled at what was sewn onto the corner in elegant gold script.

_Anthony and Angela Micelli_

_5-26-1992 _

_Soulmates _

Soulmates. Yes, they were definitely soulmates. Yet at the beginning, they couldn't even admit that they loved each other. The first year had been awkward yet she had never seen two people, despite the awkwardness, develop such a close relationship in such a short amount of time. It had taken them eight years, five of which were spent in the dreaded best friend zone, but they had gotten to the marriage. The whole Iowa debacle, the whole story of which she never managed to get from Angela, nearly destroyed them but Tony had resolved himself to fix it and he had. He had returned and made it very clear that he wouldn't be leaving again.

She's not quite sure what Tony whispered to Angela but she can see Angela tipping her head back in laughter. Blonde hair and white netting spill over her shoulders cascading down her back. The way Tony has his arm draped around her and the way he looks at her, it's almost as if they're dancing. Angela's giggling and Tony's soft laughter is quick to draw everyone's attention. The soft music grows a little louder and without so much as a word passed between them, they move in perfect harmony - with each other and with the music. Everyone, herself included, are quickly riveted by the sight of the two dancing so perfectly with each other.

It's amazing, really but not surprising. Seven years of dancing around each other seemed to help them move in perfect harmony with each other. They had danced around each other, denied that their feelings existed and had even gone so far as to say that they were just boss and employee but everyone knew the truth. The lingering looks and touches, the hugs that lasted a beat longer than most, the flirty banter and knowing each other well enough to finish each other's sentences. It was more than boss and employee or best friends. The way they looked each other spoke volumes. Their feelings had been so obvious to everyone but them.

The music draws to a close and she watches the newlyweds reluctantly seperate to mingle with the guests. They don't stay separated for very long though - God forbid they mingle for more than ten minutes at a time - and she watches with fascinated eyes as Tony carefully plucks a pink rose out of the Tiffany vase sitting on a table and weaves through the crowd to Angela. She wonders why pink roses seem to be the central focus for the day. There are pink roses scattered everywhere, almost as if the groom ordered every pink rose within a five mile radius. Tony sneaks up behind Angela, slipping his arm around her waist and presenting her with the pink rose.

Whatever it signifies for their relationship is obviously information only Tony and Angela are privilege to because they share a secret smile as she accepts the rose.

It's beautiful to watch. She's not sure she's ever been witness to a love quite this strong before. A love that blossomed from a friendship that despite taking a few hits, had been one of the strongest friendships in Fairfield. She's not quite certain anyone could ever come close to having a love like this, it's just not possible. The love between them is strong, which seems to contradict what seems to be a focal point in their relationship and in their wedding, pink roses.

Roses are delicate flowers with their easily torn velvety petals and a soft, delicate scent. To see such a delicate, soft flower represent such a strong relationship is ironic but in a way it's fitting. While the flower itself is in fact quite delicate, the stem isn't quite so delicate. The stem is strong, green and not so easily broken. It has to be cut. It's strong, balancing out the fragility of the flower. It's like Tony and Angela. Their close friendship served as a strong stem for a blossoming, delicate relationship - a relationship that was just about as perfect, as perfect could get.

Yes.

Pink roses are perfect for their wedding.

Because just as their wedding was, pink roses were a perfect reflection of Tony and Angela.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was watching a video of Tony and Angela set to Shania Twain's 'Forever and For Always' and I noticed that in 'Wedding Bells', Angela's wearing pink and anytime he ever gave her flowers, they were usually pink. I've also read several fanfics that mention pink roses. Plus if you look up the meaning of pink roses and the color pink, it's their relationship summed up in a few words.<strong>

_**Pink signifies romance, love and friendship; denotes feminine qualities **_

_**Pink Roses: Love, Grace, Gentility, You're so Lovely, Perfect Happiness **_

**So basically, it's Tony and Angela summed up in a few words, anyway, here's my first Who's The Boss fanfic for this site, hope you enjoyed it! Leave me some love Dolls!**

**Love ya, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
